Anything for you
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Crossover. Gundam wing Harry Potter. Marauder era, post endless-waltz. When the one that you love has a chance to explore a part of his family history-and himself-that he didn't know existed, what else can you do but support him?
1. Chapter One: Home sweet Home

**Title: **Anything for you

**Category: **Crossover, Gundam Wing – Harry Potter

**Rating: **Pg13 / Teen

**Pairings: **Duo/Wufei

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Summary: **Marauder era, post endless-waltz. When the one that you love has a chance to explore a part of his family history-and himself-that he didn't know existed, what else can you do but support him?

* * *

**Anything for you, Chapter One: Home sweet home**

Long black lashes fluttered as the first rays of morning light made their way through the small gaps in heavy chocolate curtains. Fine chestnut brows furrowed. Turning his face away from the window, he burrowed down into plump pillows. A pale hand fumbled across the cream expanse, reaching for the familiar warmth that should have been beside him. He frowned. Cool sheets, rumpled. No warmth. No hard, lean body.

'No morning sex.' He pouted, now fully awake.

This was not the start to his day that Duo Maxwell had planned. Well, hoped for. He was growing used to his little Dragon's unconscious efforts-and successes-in foiling many a well planned day.

Forcing himself up, scared limbs appeared above the covers. Why couldn't he win, just this once? A nice, long lazy day. Relaxing. Carefree. Perfect. He liked, no, he loved it when the most important decision of the day was what to have for dinner, Italian or American. When the fiercest argument was over how many soda's he'd had, or how many hours his lover had spend squinting down at one of his darned poetry books. His face would scrunch up in that sweet way it always did as he struggled to read without getting up to turn the light on, glasses forgotten in a draw somewhere.

Calloused feet swung down from the large, plain mahogany bed. Sinking into the thick cream plush carpet, Duo wriggled his toes. Dark sweat pants riding low, he ran a hand over his dishevelled braid. He stretched, not bothering to cover his mouth as a jaw splitting yawn broke free. Fei wasn't there to bug him about it...well, not bug, exactly...He always gave him the look, that disapproving crease of his forehead, followed by pursed lips. He should be there, darn it!

Duo pouted. 'I bet he hasn't even had breakfast yet.'

Duo padded down the stairs, new plan forming in his mind. First stop, the kitchen. Putting on a fresh port of coffee, slender fingers moved to part slanted cream blinds. Peeking out, the corner of his lips curved upwards.

_The day is still young. I'll have my morning fix yet!_

* * *

Caramel rippled as whipcord muscles flowed and snapped into position, completing their masters bidding. Sweat beaded, slowly trailing down to soak into loose navy trousers.

'You have something against wake-up sex.'

Dew covered the lawn as far as the eye could see. He could see his breath billowing in white puffs as he spoke.

'Don't try and deny it. I know you too well.'

Onyx eyes remained closed as he completed the last form. Forcing his pants to slow, taking deep, steady breaths, he turned. Dark eyes met violet.

'Here'

Blinking, Wufei reached automatically to grasp hot porcelain. Violet eyes sparkled as Duo continued to pout. At least his lover had the good grace to look sheepish. Opening his mouth, Wufei tried to speak, only to be cut off but a pale finger pushing against his lips.

'Just shut up and drink your damned coffee.'

Cherubim lips darted forward, stealing a brief, chaste kiss. Wufei groaned as his lover span away, hips swaying, smirk firmly in place. His braid whipped behind him, trailing sensually in his wake as he made his way back toward the house. Their house.

'Brat.' Wufei growled, frown melting away. He never had been able to resist the other teen.

'Ha! Me, a brat? Fine then.'

Wufei spluttered. He had barely avoided dropping his steaming mug as a white towel thwacked him in the face.

'See if I make breakfast for you again. And after you left me, all alone, in our cold, cold bed...without my morning fix of together time.' Lower lip trembling theatrically, Duo fluttered his lashed, pout firmly in place. 'I'll just have to please myself then, I suppose, wont I?'

The heavy beach door closed behind them with a soft click as they made their way back into the kitchen.

'Fine. Tease, then. Better?' Wufei replied as he took a long gulp of the steaming bitter drink. No sugar, no milk just a hint of nutmeg and cinnamon. Perfect. If there was one change his lover had convinced him to make that he couldn't live without, it was this; switching from green tea to coffee.

Grinning, Duo laughed. 'Much. You say that like it's a bad thing.'

Wufei's eyes slowly slipped down Duo's body, trailing down across creamy flesh, down to dark plum pyjama bottoms that barely clung to slender hips.

'If anyone here is a tease, that would be you.' Duo's words snapped Wufei out of his trance. Just another inch, and those creamy, perfect buttocks would be revealed.

'Maybe we could go back up, and... start the day. All. Over. Again.' Duo offered, wriggling his hips.

Trance well and truly broken, Duo froze as his lovers face changed. Cold, aloof. Stoney. In a heartbeat, the other man had shut him out.

Duo sighed. Motioning to the round kitchen table, Wufei turned away from him.

'Fine. I'll finish up here. You set the table.' Hurt flashed through Duo's eyes before he forced it down. 'I don't know about you, but I fancy my breakfast cooked, rather than incinerated.' He paused 'or half-frozen like last time I left you alone in the kitchen.' He chuckled, strained smile softening at Wufei's char-grinned look. 'I don't fancy another round of who can spend the longest worshipping the porcelain goddess, thanks.'

Cutlery in hand, Wufei began fetching glasses and condiments. 'You're never going to let me live that down, are you?'

'Nope.' Duo chirped cheerfully. Spatula in hand, he turned the heat to low.

'You really shouldn't be doing that shirtless.' Wufei commented, tone sharp, as he poured himself another cup of coffee. 'Juice?'

'Please.' Duo divided the scrambled eggs between two plates, eyes moving to the toaster just before it pinged. 'Like a little cooking oil could hurt Shinigami.'

_Please don't start. Not so early. Not today._ Duo thought.

Wufei rolled his eyes.

Pouting, Duo paused, spatula mid-air. 'Heeey! Nice try Fei. I'm still mad at you.'

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

Hands clenching, Duo's smile tightened. He took a deep breath, making sure to keep his tone even. 'We're still teenagers, Wu-'

'This again? Duo, I-' Wufei interupted, cutlery clincking together loudly as he put them down with jerky hands.

Duo continued on, voice growing louder. Wufei would not get him to keep quiet this time. He would not get his way again.'-Still men! I have needs, you know? And they include a good morning fuck!' He couldnt help the last line coming out so loud.

_Calm. Keep calm. You're only helping his case_. Duo reminded himself.

'-We've been over this! What don't you understand, Maxwell? I just-'

'Maxwell now, is it? No, Fei! I don't want to hear it. Not this time.'

Wufei fell silent, watching Duo's hands. He was holding his glass of juice in a death grip, knuckles white, fingers trembling.

'It's been months. Six fucking months since I found you again, since we got you back from that-that...girl. We're not at war anymore, Fei.' Duo stepped forward, hand reaching out to cup Wufei's face. 'You don't need to keep your training up so much.' He let out a small, bitter laugh as the other teen pulled back. 'Let your guard down for one god-damned day. There's no need to be so...so fucking perfect.'

Wufei visiably bristled.

_Here we go._

Smacking Duo's outstretched hand away, Wufei took a step forward._  
_

Glass shattered, juice spreading across the rough wooden tabletop, dripping down onto dark tiles.

_At least that stopped him_.

Wufei watched Duo's jerky, stiff movements as he crouched, collecting the shards. Angry violet eyes glistened with unshed tears. Wufei stayed, unmoving, rooted to his seat. Neither of them noticed the blood trickling down Duo's hand, glass embeded from where he had squeezed the glass a fraction too tight.

An all too familiar feeling overtook Wufei. Wave upon wave of guilt bombarded him. He hated himself for what he did to him-to Duo. Ignoring the crunch of glass beneath his knees, Wufei finally knelt down. Sharp crystal shards dug into caramel flesh through navy cotton as he wound strong arms around his lovers cool torso. Duo's head fell forward, body relaxing back. They had had this conversation before, would have it again-that he didn't doubt.

'I'm trying' A whispered promise.

'I know' A small, bitter smile.

'Forgive me?' Words quiet barely a whisper in the braided boy's ear.

'Always.' Arms tightened around his shoulders. Such simple words. Such an important ritual. Pale arms wound up to hold caramel. 'You owe me, though.'

'Just name it.' Wufei buried his face in Duo's chestnut tresses. He took a deep, steady breath. The smell of coconut, lemon and the faint tangue of strawberries filled his senses.

'You, me, lazy day; movies, popcorn, lying around on the sofa, reading, cooking-just us. Well, just me cooking, but you can sit and watch.' Duo smiled, tightening his grip on his lover. 'No training, no work, no calls, no emails, no cars or bikes. Who knows? Maybe you'll even get lucky if you buy me gummy bears and hold my hand during all the scary scenes.' Duo teased 'I'll even let you choose one of the movies if you're a good boy.'

Wufei frowned, mouth open, ready to protest. He felt his lover's body tense against his own, anticipating his reaction, knowing what his usual response would be. Wufei let out a small puff, watching as loose chestnut strands danced. Placing a chaste kiss on top of his lovers head, he stood without a word.

Duo turned his attention back to the shattered glass. He knew what he would see if he were to look into his lovers eyes. It had been the same since the end of the war. It had grown worse since the incident with Mariemaya. Duo had thought it would all end with Treize's death, with the end of the war, with their hard-earned peace. He had assumed that, wife and clan avenged, justice, as his lover had been so fond-so obsessed with, had been served, he would be able to rest. Duo had thought that Wufei would be at peace. He hadnt expected him to move on over night, per say, but a little progress in the seven months they had been living together, travelling would have been nice. Was that too much to ask?

Duo listened as for the soft pad of his lover leaving, for the creak on the stairs. Silence reigned.

_Of course he wouldnt let his training slip that much. _

Train, meditate, train. Over and over and over. He would spend hour after hour dwelling on it all-his failures, his clan, his wife, his comrades. Duo had thought things were changing for the better when Wufei had finally agreed to settle down together with him. Months of travelling together, searching-for a purpose, for peace, for forgiveness couldnt last forever. It had been so hard for Duo to watch Wufei's confusion and pain. He still looked so lost at times. It hurt so much, to be so close, yet unable to do anything. He had thought settling down would help.

_It'll be ok. It has to be_

It had become his mantra. Things had been so much easier during the war. Sometimes...sometimes he wondered, if things would be better, easier for them, if...

_No_ Duo shook his head. Those type of thoughts helped no one. They just needed a little longer to settle down, relax, enjoy themselves-just to let go. _We should just enjoy being teenagers while we still can._

Duo brushed the last of the glass into the bin, washing his stinging hands in cold water. Cold omlets and singed pancakes slid into the crome peddlebin with a firm thud. _So much for that plan._

What dvd to watch first? Horror?_ Nah, not a good way to get Fei to relax...unless it's one of those over the top gore fests. _Duo smiled, remembering the first time he had convinced the asian man, not yet his lover at the time, to watch one with him. Wufei had squirted root beer out of his nose, all across the cream carpet. _At least it wasn't one of Quat's safe houses._ He doubted the blond would have found it as amusing as he had. _Comedy? Not really his thing...Romance? Bleh! No way..._

'Choices, choices...' Duo murmured to himself, turning to the microwave, fresh packet of popcorn in hand, bowl out and ready. 'Starting now, nothing is going to interrupt our day together. Nothing.' A small smile spread across his lips.

Thump!

_What the hell?_ Hands automatically reached for the gun that no longer hid beneath his waistband. Ducking down behind the counter, his eyes searched for the source of the sound.

Silence.

He rubbed the back of his head, slowly standing. 'I guess I'm not as relaxed as I thought. Damn, at least Fei didn't see me. He'd never let me live it down.'

_Maybe I'm being a bit harsh...I mean adjusting to peace hasn't been easy for civilians, let alone for guys like us._

Ping.

Bowl in hand the smell of freshly made popcorn wafted out of the kitchen.

'Hurry up, Fei! If you're not quick, I'll take that as a sign you want me to come on up and join you.' Duo called up the stairs, tone light, playful. Still planning their day together in his mind, he didn't spare a second glance back at the kitchen. Already halfway up the stairs, Duo didn't hear the second thump, nor the third. Nor did he see it's origins; a large, tawny owl, an envelope clutched between it's claws.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two: Home sweet home part 2

**Chapter Two: Home sweet home part 2**

_This...isn't what I have in mind._

Duo sighed, wriggling. The flickering television screen hadn't held their attention for long. Head resting in Wufei's lap, Duo could feel every shift of his lovers' body. Wufei kept flexing the muscles in his legs, arms lying stiffly against the sofa. His posture positively screamed of tension.

_I suppose I should just be happy things aren't any worse._

It would seem that his lack of wake-up sex had been an omen.

'Stupid omen.' He muttered under his breath, hands twisting beneath the waist band on his jeans-yet another thing that set Wufei on edge. He could feel onyx eyes boring into his head.

_It's not as if I'm touching myself. Gah! Sometimes I really just want to slap you, Chang. _Duo's thoughts had turned less than charitable since the incident in the bathroom. _If you can call a round-house kick to the stomach an accident._ Duo had just been making sure Wufei had enough towels in their en-suit bathroom. _Our en-suit, goddamnit! _Running a hand down his stomach, he winced. It felt tender. _He better not have broken a rib again. Bastard._ He knew if he were to check, he would see a large, angry, purple bruise spread across his creamy stomach. Wufei hadn't apologised. Eyebrow raised, face calm. _Arrogant son of a bitch. _He had reminded Duo he shouldn't have approached a soldier in such a way.

_I wasn't trying to approach a soldier, you jackass. I was approaching my boyfriend._

'Why did you pick it then?' Wufei stiffened, voice breaking through Duo's musings.

Duo felt his body go completely still. _Fuck, please tell me I didn't say any of that out loud._ He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, _like whenever he's conscious,_ but Duo had yet to regret his relationship with his often grumpy little dragon.

'Wu, I-' Duo glanced at the screen. _Oh. Right. _Damien's sullen face flashed across the screen as his mother screamed, plummeting to her death. 'It's a classic.' Tone light, cheerful. Forced. How could Wufei not hear how strained that sounded!

'Ch.'

Duo glanced up at Wufei's face. What was wrong now? He had gone through a stack of more than thirty dvd's before finally deciding on omen. He had disregarded disk after disk for passing mention of war, orphans, incorrect martial arts terminology –he did not want to sit through another lecture like last time-impossible plots, anything involving mad scientists or weddings. Nothing too gory, nothing flashback provoking, and no big explosions. He took a long, hard look at the screen. Just what was wrong with omen? He watched as Damien was led away but his nanny, face still blank.

_Mother dead, father convinced he's evil...well fuck. Fei isn't seriously comparing them....is he?_

Reaching blindly for the remote, Duo hit eject. Although Wufei's expression remained unchanged, Duo could feel the tension ebbing away, his lover's body slowly relaxing as the screen went blank.

_Damien and Mariemaya are nothing alike!_

Duo moved away from the couch. Ignoring the stiffness in his neck, his shoulder blade shifted uncomfortably. Loud clicks filled the silence as strained muscles popped back into place.

_No-one blames Mariemaya for what happened. It was all Barton's fault._

Duo stared blankly at the stack of dvds.

_It's not like anyone called her evil. Just....mislead and brainwashed._

He reached up, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. Slowly, he let his eyes close.

_Why does everything have to be so hard? I try. I do everything I can think of, and still I'm walking on freaking eggshells...I'm still...not enough for him, am I?_

'Your turn to pick. I'm just gonna grab some more popcorn. Back in a bit!' God, when did he start sounding so hollow? How could Wufei not hear it?

Wufei didn't question him as Duo grabbed the untouched bowl of popcorn that still sat on the beige carpet, beside the couch.

Duo's quick stride came closer to running as he made his way out of the kitchen, through the back door, out into the garden.

'Fuck!' Duo screamed, fist slamming into red brickwork. Knuckles bleeding, his head thumped forward. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly, refusing to give into the raging storm of emotions that were desperately fighting to escape.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Pearly teeth bit into the soft flesh of his lower lip. He could feel the coppery tang of blood blossoming across his tongue.

_Is it my fault? If he was alone, would he find adapting to civilian life easier?_

Duo punched the wall again. He could see ragged slithers of skin hanging from his knuckles.

_I shouldn't have hesitated when he wanted to join the Preventors. Rules, stability, missions, a goal; the job practically had Fei's name written all over it._

Spinning around, Duo flung the popcorn- blue glass bowl and all-as far and as high as he could. A small cry of frustration escaped from his lips.

'Why can't someone else make the decisions for a fucking change?' Shielding his eyes against the watery mid-summer sun, he watched the bowl as it arched through the air, creeping higher and higher, before starting its' descent into the surrounding forest.

Crack. Thud.

He grinned, a spark of the old shinigami glowing in his eyes as the sound of glass breaking and falling back down in large chunks reached him.

'Must have been some pretty big shards of glass ta have heard em landing all the way back here.' Duo said to himself. He took a deep, calming breath. _Better go pick up the pieces before some poor lil' animal gets hurt stepping on one of them. _Duo shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. He had decided against a pyjama say after the incident in the bathroom that morning. it didn't have anything to do with Wufei's look of irritation, or the way he had started to say something about it, only to stop himself with a sigh and That Look that he usually reserved for the particularly slow or stupid. Really, it didn't.

_If Fei's making such an effort to not criticise me, the least I can do is to try not to get on his nerves...too much._

Taking those first few steps into the forest brought a smile to his face. The corners of his mouth slowly turned up, his eyes crinkling, face so calm. A small, true smile. This-this forest, this feeling, was what had drawn him to the comfortable red brick cottage. He knew it hadn't been his lovers favourite-not that he had shown any particular interest in which country they were going to live in, let alone which property he preferred.

Apartment after house after cottage after bungalow had met with the same detached, aloof response. He had even taken his to see a lighthouse conversion, and to that caravan park in an attempt to evoke some-any, kind of response from his partner. He had been nearing the end of his patience, to put it mildly, when he had found the cottage. It had been love at first sight. Miles from their nearest neighbour, there was a certain calm about the place, where the only intruding sounds were those of trees swaying, branches moving in the wind, and various woodland creatures rustling around in the surrounding forest. Chattering birds, rather that rush hour traffic were the first sounds of the morning. No traffic, no unwanted company, nothing sudden or unexpected in sight. Beautiful brickwork, a pokey living room-a simple three up, three down, with plenty of outhouses to convert for training, cars and general relaxation. Cream counters and cupboards in the kitchen, a large dining room-now used as a library, with a view to die for. If only things were going as well for them romantically.

'Maybe Kitty-Quat was right...' He murmured, kicking the muddy ground as he walked.

Duo paused, food poised mid-air. He blinked. The blue glass bowl, a little scratched, a chip now adorning the rim, but really no worse for wear, lay innocently on the ground.

_If it wasn't the glass breaking..._

Slowly, he lifted his eyes, searching the surrounding area

_...then what..._

His gaze faltered.

'Aww man! Now this on top of everything else?' He groaned. 'Could my day get any fucking wor-' He stopped himself right there. Fate seemed to have it in for him, there was no point in antagonising her any further.

_Tawny owls aren't an endangered species, are they?_

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three: Home sweet Home part 3

**Chapter three: Home sweet home part three**

Duo's forehead creased. White teeth chewed nervously at his bottom lip.

_It's...not moving._

Duo resisted the urge to nudge the still, feathered body with his foot.

_It's not like it'll hurt. Look what I've already done to the poor thing._

A dark, thick liquid dripped from the owls head. Duo winced.

_That...doesn't look promising...Aww crap. What should I do?_

His gaze wandered back to the blue bowl.

_I could just....huh?_

Violet orbs flicked back, past the crimson stream making its' way through the dirt and leaves. His eyes zoomed in on the cream rectangle that had caught his eye. A splodge of dark red marred the cream surface.

_An envelope? Why would an envelope be all the way out here? Kinda looks like...parchment?_

Slender, cautious fingers reached down, gently touching the edge of the parchment. Crouching down, Duo's eyes focused on the strange pattern stamped into the thick, red wax.

_Worm? That's weird, who stamps a worm onto anything? Er... maybe that's a snake? Still, weird...what're those? A bird...a lion? And...an anteater? A very small, deformed bear? _He tilted his head to the side, squinting down at it. _Whatever it is, I guess it looks kinda cute. _

Violet eyes slowly trailed back to the own. It still showed no signs of movement.

_What difference will a few more minutes make?_

Picking up the envelope, he blinked. _Heavy....who the heck uses parchment to write letters, anyway?_ He thought, turning the envelope over in his hands. His eyes widened. _What the fuck?_

Chang Wufei

Master bedroom

No.39 Woodfield Park Lane

New Forest

Hampshire

England

United Kingdom

'Who would be writing to Fei?' Duo mused. He paused. 'And why the heck would they specify where he sleeps?'

Mind already made up, slender fingers pushed under the wax seal without a second thought. Steady hands removed three thick sheets of parchment from the envelope, another, smaller sealed envelope accompanying them.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin

First class, grand sorcerer, chief warlock,

supreme Mugwump, international confederation of wizards

Dear Mr. Chang,

Following your re-location to England, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as a show of good will towards continued alliances between our nations. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for first to fifth year students.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your own no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

The sound of parchment crumpling filled the air.

'What kind of a sick joke is this?' Duo frowned, pocketing the paper ball. He didn't check the other pieces of parchment before scrunching them up, nor the accompanying envelope. 'Bastards. Cant they just let us get on with our lives?'

_What sick bastard would send a letter like this?...Fuck. reporters. Just what we need._

Eyes stinging, Duo pressed the palm of his hands firmly against closed eyes.

_He'll want to move. Again. Before this turns out just like Sanq._

For a nation of pacifists, there had been a hell of a lot of protestors camped out on their front door when the papers had discovered that the two ex-gundam pilots had applied to like there on a more permanent basis. Signs, a sit-in protest, bricks through their car window. And then there was the petrol bomb...

_I couldn't even tell Fei about it. I've never seen him as happy as he was those first weeks in Sanq. He loved it there. The peace and quiet, the lovely, quaint little shops only minutes away from the hustle and bustle of city life. The Preventors..._

Trembling hands reached for the chipped blue bowl. Turning, he slowly made his way back towards the house. Brow furrowed, violet eyes stared straight ahead. Slender hands casually dropped the bowl into the metal trashcan. The balled up parchment quickly followed.

_I'm not going to let them do that to us again._

He took a deep, calming breath. Coral lips spread into a wide grin. Numb fingers crabbed a cold can of mountain dew from the fridge.

_I'll protect him. I'll do better this time._

'Picked a film yet, Fei-kun?'

_What he doesn't know, can't hurt him._


End file.
